How I Became the Sea
by DancingDragonGirl9
Summary: "The second the water touched the scale it seemed to change, radiating a life of its own, pulling Demyx into the sea and beneath the waves." Demyx finds a strange scale on the beach. Weirdness ensues. little bit cracky. R&R!


June was the lobster shell  
I dug by hand  
A haven that hid me well  
Beneath the sand  
The wide windy waves washed in  
But I stayed dry  
The great breakers broke again  
As I nodded off inside

And then  
When the Empress ran aground  
And my eyes turned blue and green  
I heard a gorgeous sound  
And that's when it became a dream

When the sky fell in  
When the hurricanes came for me  
I could finally crash again  
And that's how I became the sea

How I Became the Sea – Owl City

**A/N: Hi, I realize I haven't updated in quite a while and probably won't any time soon, so here is a consolation fic. Also, I was kinda having a bit of an out-of-body moment when I wrote this so it might be a bit cracky. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts or Owl City nor any of their characters or songs.**

Demyx stood on the beach watching the waves rush in and retreat along the sand. The sun sat low in the sky, tinting the world with shades of gold, yellow and orange. Walking along the shore the Nobody let his mind wander as he lost himself in the sound of the waves. He stopped when he noticed something up ahead sticking out the sand. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a large, colourful scale. Demyx freed it from the sand with a sharp tug, holding it up to get a better look. He had never seen anything like it, as a Somebody or a Nobody. It was shaped like an oval and was about the size of a dinner plate; there were white wavy ridges running across it and the colours, blues and greens in so many shades most did not have names, blended together and seemed to move when he tilted the scale back and forth. "I'd hate to run into whatever dropped this." He chuckled to himself as he stooped to rinse the sand off it in an incoming wave.

The second the water touched the scale it seemed to change, radiating a life of its own, pulling Demyx into the sea and beneath the waves. He struggled at first, trying to get to the surface, he was going to drown! But something was different; he found he could breathe down here. He thought on this as the currents tugged and swirled around his long, scaled body...wait what? He looked and saw he now had a long serpentine body covered in scales like the one he'd found on the beach. He started to swim, the tidal currents seemed to be guiding him; schools of colourful fish swam past his snout. His snout? Demyx simply shook his head; he had given up trying to make sense of his situation.

He could feel the sea around him like it was a part of him, and he a part of it; the steady even pull of the tides, the muted rage of a far off storm, the stillness of sunken ships rusting in the sandy depths. It was through this oceanic omniscience that he heard it, the most beautiful sound in all the sea, no, in all the worlds. He knew he had to find what made that sound. He raced off in search and didn't remember much after that.

Demyx awoke on the beach and sat up. The sun was just peeking over the eastern horizon. He looked out at the sea, snatches of memory flashing in his mind: racing along the currents; leaping above the waves and crashing down again; being chased by storms; searching for something (what, he could not recall). Was it all just a dream? He looked at the giant gouge in the sand that he was sitting in the middle of, the strange scale in his hand; it looked as though a ship had run aground from the size of it. He smiled, it hadn't been a dream. Some of the large scales dotted the edges of the furrow; Demyx collected a few before opening a corridor of darkness. "Saїx will probably skin me alive for taking so long on my mission." He muttered darkly, stepping into the portal.

Saїx looked up as a corridor of darkness opened and Demyx stepped out. "Demyx, what happened that your mission took so long?" he snapped "Or were you just slacking off again?"

Demyx just smiled at him. "I became the sea." He replied simply and walked off, leaving a very confused Saїx in his wake.

**A/N: Did you like it? I thought it was a little trippy when I reread it.**

**Vexen:*reads fic* Well it certainly appears you were on **_**something**_** when you wrote this.**

**Me: Hey! Can the comments from the peanut gallery and get back to your own fic old man!*shove***

**Vexen:*indignant sputtering* Old man! OLD MAN! I'll have you know that I- *is whacked over the head with a fish***

**Me:*tries to hide fish behind back* Anywho, speaking of comments R&R please! I'll let you whack Vexen with a fi~sh*waves fish***

**Vexen:*concussed (it was a big fish)* No fish! Bad fish! 'm not old!*passes out***

**Me: REVIEW!**


End file.
